


Unprofessional

by lodessa



Series: Lorca/Cornwell Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it. You’ve always enjoyed that element of danger, Kat.”





	Unprofessional

How dare you?” She waits until the exact moment when the doors slide closed behind everyone else. “That was beyond unprofessional, Gabriel.”

“None of those old stuffed shirts even noticed,” he insists.

“That is not the point,” she contests, even as he closes in towards her.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it. You’ve always enjoyed that element of danger, Kat.” 

His hands move to her hips.

“I’m not doing this,” she protests, hands pressing against his chest.

“That’s what you always say. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Again, you are sidestepping the issue.”

“Fine. It was inappropriate for me to put my hand on you under the table in front of all those other officers, Admiral. Now come on, let this Captain service you in this swanky new office of yours.”

She’s still annoyed at him, but he’s not exactly wrong about how much she enjoys it or what the thrill of risking discovery does to her.

“I suppose you do owe me.”

She can’t help cracking a smile as she moves her hands up over his shoulders to hook behind his neck.

“You never let me forget it.”

He pulls her hips towards his and her retort dies on her lips as they meet his.

Being with Gabriel, it’s like two forces of nature colliding. It always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the anonymous request:
> 
> "How dare you?" // "I'm not doing this."


End file.
